D4 : The College Years!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE Adam and Julie think they are the only ones attending UCLA! Could the be right? Rated 13 for later! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

D4: The college years!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
A/N - This is mainly a Julie/Adam fiction. After finishing high school, the ducks sort of went their separate ways. Julie and Adam think they're the only duck's attending UCLA until their first hockey practice.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
JULIES P.O.V  
  
I hadn't yet got a room mate. I couldn't understand why though, everyone else in my dorm did. I couldn't help but think that the housing people had purposely not given me one because I was on a hockey scholarship. I tried looking on the brightside, no-one to share a full room with, no-one to argue with, twice the amount of closet space and no-one to tell her that she had to take all her hockey posters down.  
  
I was so scared, I had been with my old team the ducks for four years, not something you could easily move on from. I missed their reassurance that we were ducks and ducks stuck together. The only duck I knew that was on campus was Adam Banks. Both Coach Orion and Coach Bombay had tried to get the whole team a scholarship to one college, but where unsuccessful and unfortunately as our last year of high school ended, so did the ducks. Though we did vow to keep in touch constantly.  
  
I looked at the clock that I had already placed on my bedside table. It was 4.30pm. I was supposed to meeting Adam any minute. I suppose that was one good thing about this place. We had been calling each other regularly over the summer, planning our flights around each other so that we could arrive at college together. I ran down the stairs and shot through the main doors faster than one of Fulton's shots, to find Banksie walking toward me.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late". I gasped relieved that I hadn't missed him.  
  
"It's ok. So what's' your new room mate like". He asked me politely. It was amazing how close we had become. Back in high school we'd never really hung together unless there were any other ducks with us.  
  
"I haven't got one yet. I suppose they don't think I should have one with me playing hockey".  
  
"That's funny, I haven't got any either and there's 2 spare beds in my room, and the room next to mine and the two across from me are empty as well". Adam said laughing at the situation.  
  
"C'mon lets go check this place out". I said as I took his arm.  
  
As I took his arm, I so wanted the other ducks to be here. It was nice getting to know Adam but the loneliness seemed to creep in toward us. If the other ducks had been here we'd have been arguing where we all wanted to go, but me and Adam just seemed to stroll around town, not really caring where we went.  
  
"Is it me or does this feel weird". I thought out loud.  
  
"It feels weird". Adam replied instantly as though he too was feeling the uneasiness between us. "I'm so used to having the guy's around".  
  
"Me too. I miss them so much. I even miss Portman's sexist ways". I laughed at the thought of Portman, he definitely had a way with the ladies.  
  
"I wonder what they are doing now"? Adam thought out loud.  
  
"I know Connie and Guy will be together, they got in the same college with Russ and Goldberg. Charlie, Portman and Fulton all ended up together and Luis, Averman, Dwaine and Kenny all got scholarships together". I reeled off.  
  
"I wish we could have all got scholarships together. This year won't be the same. In fact I'm quite nervous about meeting the new team". Adam told me his fears.  
  
"I might not even be on the same team as you. Coach Bombay talked to the dean here and the dean said depending on how many female students are giving hockey scholarships I could end up on an all girl team".  
  
"What a bummer. This year isn't looking as good as it was when I accepted the scholarship".  
  
For the rest of the evening all we could talk about where the ducks and our memories of all the fun we'd had. When it got late Adam walked me back to my dorm. I was almost sad to part from him. He was the only friend I had in this stupid college. I knew I'd make them but none who I could talk ducks with. The one person I longed to talk to was my best friend Connie, I could have told her everything about me evening out with Adam, but I had no idea what college she was going to. I had to wait for her to contact me. What a year this was turning out to be.  
  
This is my first mighty duck fanfic so I would appreciate any reviews even if they criticize the whole story. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I watched Julie walk through the main doors of her dorm. I hadn't realized it at the time but I had really enjoyed myself with her. I hated not having the guy's around, but it was nice getting to know Julie better. We had been just strolling around town, now if the ducks had been here, we'd have been arguing about who wanted to go where etc.  
  
I felt old feelings I had once carried for Julie during the goodwill games resurface. I suppose it was bound to happen, you can't just hide feelings. I'd tried hide them before for so long I just thought they had gone but obviously not.  
  
When I arrived back at my dorm - still no room mate. This sucked, there was no-one in either of the empty rooms across the hall. I couldn't help but think that the housing people had isolated me on purpose. I was desperate for a room mate but it would be nice to have some company. I remembered the dorms back at Eden Hall, all the ducks were awarded a dorm in the same building. I had bunked in with Charlie and Guy. We got on famously even if Guy never stopped talking about Connie. I decided that I'd ring Charlie at home, with any luck he might not have set off for college yet.  
  
I dialed the number that had become familiar to me over the past few weeks. It rang three times before I heard it being picked up.  
  
"Hello"? A voice asked of whom I recognized straight away as Charlie's mom.  
  
"Hi Mrs Conway, Is Charlie there? It's Adam". I said. I had no idea why I called her Mrs, she wasn't married anymore to Charlie's dad.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Adam, He's out with the ducks because he flies out to college tomorrow. Do you want me to tell him to call you"?  
  
"Erm, No it's ok, I'm sure I'll catch him some other time". I answered and then said my good-byes before hanging up.  
  
After sitting still staring into space for at least 5 minutes, I grabbed my toiletries and went and had a nice hot shower. When I came back I laid on my bed and fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning at about 11 to find 1 message on my answering machine. I pressed the play button and laid back to listen.  
  
"Hi, Adam it's Julie, I just rang to see if you wanted to go out or something, but it doesn't matter. I'll see you later. Bye". Then she hung up.  
  
"Damn you Adam Banks". I shouted at myself for missing her call. I called her back quicker than the speed of light.  
  
"Hello". Her beautiful voice spoke as she answered.  
  
"Julie it's Adam. I'm sorry I missed your call". I said quickly relieved she hadn't gone out on her own.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it". She said softly.  
  
"So do you want to go out. I've got to get out of this room". I said knowing she'd understand.  
  
"Definitely. Grab your skates and I'll meet you half way between my dorm and yours". She said hanging up.  
  
Just as I was going to grab my skates out of my closet I looked directly at them to realize I had two pairs - Ice and street. I quickly rang her back, hoping and praying she hadn't left yet. Luckily for me she hadn't.  
  
"Julie, it's Adam again, which skates, Ice or street". I gasped.  
  
"Street". She answered me simply then we hung up.  
  
I couldn't ever remember getting ready as quick in my whole life. It must have taken 30 seconds to put on skate on. But then again I had never just agreed to go out skating with the love of my life.  
  
When I first saw her skating through the campus, I could help but stare at how breath taking she looked. Her strawberry blond hair was tied back in a pony tail neatly and her pink vest top and cream shorts showed off her perfect figure nicely. I was paying that little attention to anything but her, I nearly knocked a young woman over and nearly skated straight past her. She laughed at me, grabbing hold of my arm before I managed to pass her and bump into someone else.  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :I don't own anything Disney and the NHL own the ducks - not me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Before Adam rang me I was sat all alone in my dorm room, moping about what I would be doing if the ducks were here, and what they were all up to at this minute. But then Adam rung, his voice made me feel like I wasn't the only duck here. I had a friend, who needed me just as much as I needed him.  
  
Seeing him almost knock someone over as he headed to me, got me thinking, everyone had always thought he was the studious type, you know, got his head down and worked, but he wasn't like that at all. He could be a bit of a joker and he definitely knew how to have a laugh, but he always seemed so quiet.  
  
I know, he is kinda cute, especially when he smiled and the two small dimples appeared either side of his mouth, damn back when we were team USA he seemed a bit of a dork, a skinny little wretch but now at 18 years old his body had become toned and definitely hot.  
  
"Hey, where you off to skating so fast"? I grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Just got away from myself back then for a second". He laughed as he took control of his own body.  
  
"So no roomies yet"? I asked him as we skated along the path, not really caring which way we were headed.  
  
"Nah, I'm not expecting any though now. If they were going to give me a room mate they'd have shown up by now". He answered and I couldn't help but hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, neither have I". I smiled at him.  
  
I began to feel slightly weird around him, normally I could have talked to Connie about things like this, but been as she wasn't around, I'd just have to sort it myself. Maybe, just maybe, I had feelings for him. It wouldn't surprise me, we'd spent the last few days depending on each other's company, we'd called each other continuously throughout the summer.  
  
We skated quite a way, we even ended up stood outside Dodger's stadium. I know neither of us were that interested in baseball, but it was like a monument, it was a famous place and we had been stood outside.  
  
"Whoa, I can now tell my Dad, that I've seen Dodger's stadium. He's a big baseball fan. He's always wondered why I didn't take up baseball instead of hockey. His dream for me was to play on that pitch". I told Adam as I laughed at the memories of me and my Dad sat in his big armchair when I was little.  
  
"We definitely have to go to a game and get a picture of us inside, as proof". Adam laughed.  
  
"Definitely. My Dad would be so jealous. At least it gives him an excuse to come visit". I said as I took Adam's hand and began skating by his side.  
  
"It's time's like this that I really miss having the guy's around. Is it me or am I totally going on and on about the ducks having been split up"? He asked me.  
  
"No not really, to be honest, I miss them a lot too. I find myself looking at things and thinking, wow, the ducks would really enjoy that, or Goldberg trying to get me to gain weight so he can be the goalie again". We laughed remembering when Goldie had offered to be my diet consultant or whatever he had called himself.  
  
"It feels like I've been separated from my family, they were better than my real family". Adam told me. I had known for a long time what he went through with his dad. I felt lucky really that my Dad supported me whole heartedly. I knew Adam's dad loved him and only ever wanted the best for him but sometimes I think Adam felt like he was pushing him too much.  
  
"Well, you've still got part of your family with you now, we just have to stick together". I squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him.  
  
We eventually found ourselves sat on a bench in the park. I admitted to myself finally that I did have feelings for him. But I had no idea how to go about telling him. This was a job for Connie, she'd know just what to do.  
  
After skating around the town a little Adam, the gentleman he was skated me back to my dorm. I stood facing him just about to say goodbye after another fantastic afternoon with him, when he kissed me. I mean KISSED me, not your normal little peck on the cheek but a proper full on SNOG. I stood frozen and I think I may have frightened him a little and he was just about to skate off leaving me stood like an idiot, when I pulled his arm back towards me, and to my shock, I kissed him back.  
  
Well the end of another chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything - Disney and the NHL do not me!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
Me and Fulton sat at the arrival's lounge waiting for fellow duck Dean Portman. We had all got accepted to the same college. I suppose in one way I was looking forward to college, I mean c'mon it's got to be easier that school, you get to choose how many subjects you want to take and been as we were on a hockey scholarship we only had to really excel in hockey.  
  
I didn't know the exact names of the college the other guy's had been accepted to but we had got in UCLA. I was nervous about meeting our new team, I mean they weren't going to be anything like the ducks where they. Probably something like the old varsity team at Eden Hall when we first arrived there. The coach wasn't going to be anything like Coach Bombay or Coach Orion.  
  
As I was staring into space, I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was Fulton trying to tell me Portman was on his way through now. We stood and went to greet him. He hadn't changed much over the summer, still tall and toned. In fact out of all the ducks he was the least changed throughout our years at Eden Hall. Most of us had shot up in height and become more athletic.  
  
"Yo Dude's, what's happening". Portman tapped knuckles with Fulton then hugged him. Then he came to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"How's your summer been"? I asked as we each grabbed our bags and made our way to the departures lounge. Where we had to wait about an hour until our flight was due.  
  
"Not bad, crashed a few parties you know". Portman answered.  
  
After that I seemed to let everything he was saying go in one ear and out the other. I had too much on my mind to think about other than Portman crashing parties.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I squeezed in the back of a cab with Guy and Goldberg. We were headed to the airport to catch a flight to California to meet Russ. You see we had been accepted to UCLA. Personally I would have rather have got into a college with Julie, in fact with all the ducks. I had spent the last 7/8 years of my life with the ducks. They were more than just friends they were my family.  
  
I notice Guy looking at me. He took my hand and gently squeezed it. It was his way of reassuring me. We had, had our ups and downs over the last few years, we even spent a year not dating each other. But we always seemed to end up back together. We eventually admitted defeat to our feelings and realized that we must be soul mates. Well that was fine by me. I loved Guy more than I had ever done before, we hardly ever argued anymore and when we did it was only about stupid little things that we didn't agree on.  
  
"This sucks you know". Goldberg finally piped up making me jump out of my own thoughts.  
  
"What does Goldie"? Guy asked him.  
  
"Not getting into college with the rest of the ducks. I mean what am I now, goalie or defenseman"? He asked for what seemed the 100th time that summer.  
  
"You can try out for both Goldie". I said as irritation raised slightly in my voice until I realized he was a scared as me about the tryouts. I knew they weren't proper tryouts as we'd already been accepted for hockey scholarship but it was still a big thing learning to become a new team member of a totally different team.  
  
"Look, no matter what happens, we've got each other. We're going to be fine. We'll always be ducks, but for the next few years we're going to be something else". Guy told us calmly. He always had a way to put things into perspective like that. He was right though, we'd be fine. I'd always have the ducks and I'd always have Guy.  
  
LUIS'S P.O.V  
  
I pushed my last bag into the back of the cab outside Averman's house. I'd stayed at his for the last few days with Kenny and Dwaine so we could all catch the same plane out to our college in California. It had been a little cramped but we'd had fun. We even managed to have a few games of street hockey with the ducks, though we were missing three members - Julie, Adam and Russ. Julie and Adam had already gone off to college and Russ was meeting Connie, Guy and Goldberg somewhere.  
  
It seemed really weird you know. I'd come to join team USA four years ago thinking after the goodwill games I'd go back to being a normal teenage boy back in Miami. The ducks slogan fitted us well though - Ducks fly together. Those four years had been the best time of my life, I was just sorry we weren't able to stay together.  
  
I know it sounded stupid but I really hoped that we'd be able to stay as a team and turn professional. I suppose thinking about it now, it was just a dream.  
  
"Luis, get in will ya". Averman tugged my sleeve from inside the cab. I slid into the seat, still not really listening to Dwaine chat to Kenny and Averman.  
  
I was actually sad to leave Minnesota, it had been my home away from home for so long. As the cab drove down the main road, I found myself staring at the familiar sight's I had gotten used to seeing day in day out. I couldn't help but bring memories flooding to the surface as we passed certain things that I had done with the ducks. This was definitely a sad day.  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I KISSED Julie, I don't know what possessed me to do it. I could have smack myself. I've probably ruined any relationship we had. She just stood there looking at me. Alarm bells rang in my head and I just had o get away from her. She probably hated me now.  
  
Just as I was stepping away, Julie grabbed my arm and before I knew it SHE KISSED me. Wow, maybe I was wrong. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven she pulled away from me. She smiled slightly which made my legs feel like jelly.  
  
"I think you'd best come up". She said still holding onto my arm and leading me upstairs.  
  
Now my heart was pumping, did she want to just talk or was she after something else. There were so many thought's swimming around in my brain, I thought my brain would burst.  
  
As we entered her room, a few of the girls from her building gave us funny looks but Julie seemed to eye them back. She opened the door and stepped inside, I was in two minds whether or not to follow. Then she just dragged me in and shut the door behind me.  
  
"Adam, that kiss was". She began. Was she going to say those dreaded words that would make me come crashing back down to earth or would she tell me something that would make me feel like I was living on cloud nine. "Amazing". She gasped sitting down the bed next to me. I'm sure when she said those words my heart stopped for a few beats.  
  
"Really, your not just saying that. I wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship". I replied, feeling as though my mouth wasn't attached to my brain.  
  
"The truth is Adam, I've noticed I've had feelings for you over the past few days. I have no idea when thy started but they've been more and more strong over the last few days". Julie babbled. She was obviously as nervous about this as I was.  
  
"To be totally honest here, I've liked you ever since I met you, but I never did anything about it". I gulped deeply before saying how I felt.  
  
My heart felt as though it was going to stop beating. I had never told a girl how I'd felt about her before, I was 18 years old and never had a steady girlfriend. It wasn't that I hadn't been interested in girls, but I'd always put hockey first. That's probably what my problem was, hockey had always come first, then it was friends. At that second I made the life changing decision to live my life to the full, hockey wasn't the only good thing I had in my life.  
  
To my ultimate shock - obviously my brain wasn't connected to anything - I kissed her again. But this time she kissed me back.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
After I kissed Adam my mind was a whirl. I knew what had possessed me, I had always acted first thought after. As we walked up the stairs I realized that I didn't really care anymore. My feelings were bound to come out sooner of later and probably in a more embarrassing situation.  
  
We had a little chat. We had to clear everything up between us, those kisses didn't come from anywhere did they? As I listened to the words exiting Adam's mouth, I noticed 3 word in particular 'I've liked you' . As soon as those words registered in my brain, I kissed him again. What was with me, this must be love either that or I was planning on boring him with kisses, somehow I think it was the first of the two things.  
  
Before I knew it, that third kiss led to us laying down on my bed. Butterflies in my stomach where definitely fluttering around. By now, my brain wasn't working, even if it had been, I still think I would be in the same situation.  
  
"The door". I whispered gently. He immediately got up and locked it, then dug into his wallet and pulled a little blue square wrapper out. I couldn't help giggle a little. At first I think he thought I was laughing at him, but realized as soon as I pulled him back on the bed, that I wasn't.  
  
Even in the heat of the moment he was the perfect gentleman asking me if I was sure I wanted this. My only reply being a kiss. This was it, we were about to consummate our love for each other. He was so gentle as he took his own shirt off, then helped me with mine. His touch sent tingles throughout my body.  
  
Right, here's to another chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, the Mighty Ducks belong to Disney and the NHL  
  
Chapter 6  
  
FULTON'S P.OV  
  
After meeting Portman at the airport, Charlie being the captain that he is led me and Portman to the departure lounge. We had about an hour or two to wait until our plane was due. I had been ecstatic when I got into UCLA and even more so when I found out Portman and Charlie had got accepted as well. I hadn't really asked the others where they were going. I didn't really know why I hadn't, I just hadn't.  
  
My stomach felt like it had knots in it. Portman was trying and not succeeding very well at acting cool. I could tell he was nervous. He was whiter than usual and he was talking a lot more too. Though I don't think Charlie would have noticed, he too was nervous but he wasn't try to hide it.  
  
"Charlie man, what you so nervous for. You got us bash bro's to take care of you". I vaguely heard Portman telling Charlie.  
  
"Gee, thanks". Charlie replied sarcastically, luckily Portman knew he was joking otherwise world war 3 would have probably broken out.  
  
"Yo, Fulton, what's with you man". Portman yelled at me making me jump out of my thoughts.  
  
As I looked up, I caught a glimpse of a girl and a boy. The girl had hair very much like Connie, probably about the same height. The boy she was with didn't look like Guy, but more like Goldberg. Within a blink of an eye they were gone. I shock my head, it can't have been them, and even if it was they were probably headed for another departure lounge. I even thought about going after them to find out for sure, but it was no good, they'd have long gone by now.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw Bruce Willis". I lied, I didn't want to make Portman or Charlie think about the ducks anymore than they were doing.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
When we arrived at the airport, I grabbed a trolley and loaded it all up. Connie walked in front with Goldberg. They were both more nervous than anyone I had ever seen in my whole life before. Connie was literally shaking and Goldberg, well, he hadn't eaten all day and that was something to say it was Goldberg who could eat twice the amount than the rest of us.  
  
We had no idea where we were supposed to go, so I simply followed Connie and Goldberg to the help desk. From there on, they directed us to the checking in desk, where I luggage was taken from us ready to be loaded on the plane.  
  
I hadn't really thought about how I felt to be honest, I had been more worried about how Connie was coping. Connie was my world, I didn't know where I'd be without her. We went on a break about the same time as we started Eden Hall, but we got back together a few days after my injury in the JV/Varsity game. I think my injury made her realize how much we loved each other. I had never stopped loving her, even when we went on a break I knew she was the only one for me. We'd had our trauma's over the years, my sister getting knocked down, her parents splitting up and pier pressure, but throughout it all we'd stayed strong.  
  
"Guy, are you ok". Connie asked as she touched my arm gently.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something". I shook myself out of my thoughts and headed to the departure lounge with Connie holding my hand and Goldberg chatting away about how unfair it was that the ducks had been split.  
  
As we reached the departure lounge doors, 3 bodies sat at the far end of the room. I could have sworn they looked like Portman, Fulton and Charlie. Neither Goldberg or Connie had picked up on it, so I naturally thought I was either hallucinating or that they were just three people who looked similar. Deep inside I so wanted it to be Charlie and the guys, but thinking about it, I didn't want it to because when we had to part it would be even more difficult than the first time.  
  
KENNY'S P.O.V  
  
I'd just spent the last few days before college started at Averman's. I'd been accepted to UCLA with Averman, Luis and Dwaine. Being the quietest of all the ducks except Adam of course, we were all a little nervous. None of us were really fantastic players. Sure we each had something about us, like I was agile, Luis was fast, Dwaine was excellent with the puck and Averman had a way of getting other players back's up so that they fouled him. No maybe I was wrong saying that, we must be good players to be accepted to a top school like UCLA.  
  
I had no idea where any of the other ducks were going to school. I hadn't dared to ask, probably because I hated the thought of having to play against them one day or was it because none of us wanted to actually think about us being split up.  
  
I was no longer the nervous little duck that I was when I first joined team USA. As I had been nicknamed I was a third bash brother. Ok I wasn't as big and mean as Fulton and Portman was, but God could I make the opposing team mad.  
  
Before I knew it, we were checking in and handing over our luggage. Dwaine was talking none stop and annoying Luis with it and encouraging Averman to join in. I had to laugh, the could talk their enemy to death anyday.  
  
I'm sure as we got closer to the departure lounge we had been sent to I could visualise as some of the ducks. It couldn't be, If they were they'd be sat together not apart. My eyes must must have been deceiving me, or were they?  
  
Well heres to another chapter! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N - Ok I might be grasping at straws further on for the reason why the ducks al got into the same college but it was the only reason I could think of.  
  
A gentleman sat opposite Charlie, Portman and Fulton, hidden behind a newspaper, he watched as they chatted amongst themselves. He noticed as 4 other young people sat at the other end of the room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were all on the same team, but none had recognized each other. 4 other ducks were heading towards the doors. He hoped they would recognize each other at least before they got on the plane.  
  
"Guy, Connie, Goldberg"? Ken nearly screamed.  
  
"What the". Charlie stood at the sound of his friends name.  
  
"Huh". Connie replied as she looked at Ken, Averman, Dwaine and Luis then at Charlie, Fulton and Portman.  
  
After reuniting right there, the ducks looked at each other rather confused to why they were all in the same place.  
  
"Hold on, why are you guy's here"? Charlie asked eventually.  
  
"Where waiting to board the plane to LA". Connie spoke for herself, Guy and Goldberg. "What about you"?  
  
"Where doing the same". Dwaine said.  
  
"Hold it, what college's are you going to". Portman demanded to know.  
  
He got the same response from everyone. UCLA.  
  
"I thought we couldn't all get in the same college". Fulton said.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out". The gentleman who had been reading the paper stood an made his way over to them.  
  
"COACH BOMBAY". They all yelled and ran over to him.  
  
"Just tell me what I tried to teach you when you all first started as team USA". Gordon said as he accepted hugs from his old team. "Communication". He said smiling.  
  
"Well, we have been communicating Coach, it's just that we didn't communicate about college". Averman retorted.  
  
"I have a perfect explanation for that one". Kenny replied. "None of us wanted to talk about college because we all thought we were being split up and didn't want to think about us having to end the ducks". Ken continued.  
  
"Ok, fair enough, now lets get on that plane". Gordon rounded them towards the gate.  
  
"What your coming with us"? Charlie asked ecstatically.  
  
"Well I'm sort of going to be one of your Coaches". Gordon let out his secret, making the ducks cheer.  
  
"Hang on a minute, you said one of, who's the other"? Connie asked over the cheering.  
  
"I don't know". Gordon answered straight faced, he knew perfectly well who the other Coach was.  
  
As they were making their way to the gate, the voice over the tanoy informed them that their flight was delayed by at least an hour.  
  
"Great, we'll not get there till tomorrow morning now". Charlie said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got a feeling your other Coach will understand". Gordon informed them.  
  
"You gonna put a good word in for us". Goldberg rested his arm around Bombay's shoulder.  
  
"And let you get away with murder, I don't think so". Gordon tormented.  
  
"Coach, how come you didn't tell us you'd got us all into the same college"? Charlie asked after 10 minutes of waiting.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, I had an idea that this would happen and it was the perfect opportunity".  
  
"Ok, so HOW did you get us all into the same college and get the job as our Coach"? Luis questioned  
  
"Well, I told the college that you would bring attention to the place, show the country that UCLA wasn't just an academic college but students could do just as well in sport while studying, and I got the job because there was no-one else qualified enough to cope with you guys".  
  
"Well, I'm definitely glad you did". Connie expressed her gratitude to her old pee wee Coach for keeping the ducks together.  
  
Well, Here's to another chapter. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I awoke the following morning to feel warmth at the nape of my neck. The morning sun streamed through the window. I hated getting up, leaving the warmth of my duvet behind, more so this morning as Adam was laid by my side. His arm slung over my waist and his feet popping out at the end of the bed.  
  
I suddenly felt his arm twitch slightly, the his chest. I tensed up, not wanting to move incase I woke him. I contemplated whether or not I should turn over so I could at least see him. Eventually curiosity got the better of me and I turned to see two sleepy sea blue eyes staring straight back at me. I was so startled I fell straight off the small single bed. I could hear a faint stifle of a giggle as I sat up resting my head on the side of the bed.  
  
"Don't ever do that again". I laughed as I climbed back in bed.  
  
"Or you'll do what"? Adam teased as he rested his arm on my stomach again.  
  
"Or, I'll never kiss you again". I replied keeping my face completely emotionless.  
  
"NO, not that". He lifted his arm and rested it over his forehead acting like a damsel in distress.  
  
"You'll never be a Bruce Willis". I said starting to get out of bed, but he pulled me back.  
  
"Ok, I promise". He gave in as he rubbed his lips against mine.  
  
"I love it when I win". I kissed him back.  
  
I felt totally at ease when I was with him, I needn't act like I was this tomboy, who could beat seven bells of shit out of any guy who thought I was this damsel in distress who needed rescuing by them  
  
I laid next to him, my head resting gently on his chest and upper arm. The feeling of his body next to mine made me feel content. I had never felt this way with anyone. Not even with Scooter who I had, had a little high school romance with.  
  
"Now, here's a question for you"? He spoke eventually, erasing any thoughts I was having from my mind as I devoted all whole attention to him. "Do we lay here until it's time to get ready for practice, or do we get up now and go get some extra practice in"?  
  
"Do you even need to ask". I answered wistfully  
  
"Just checking". He replied as he began kissing my neck gently making me giggle.  
  
After another half an hour laid in my bed, we finally dragged ourselves out of bed. Adam pulled his pants on over his boxers and slipped his skates back on. He had to go back to his dorm to grab his hockey stuff, promising me he'd be back in 15 minutes. Before he left I snuck my head around the door to check that the coast was clear for him.  
  
When he had left I went for a shower, all the time I didn't stop thinking about Adam. I'd had the best time of my life with him last night. I felt like I was walking on air, I had no need to hide my feelings for him no longer. In fact I wanted to go onto the roof of the tallest building in LA and shout my feelings out loud for him.  
  
As he promised he returned within the 15 minutes he had given himself. He just walked through the door as I was slipping my skates on and putting my ice skates in my bag with all my pads and stick.  
  
"So you ready to meet the new team"? He asked me trying his hardest to reassure me through is own doubts.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be". I answered taking the offer of his hand as we skated out of my dorm.  
  
"Who knows they might be even better than the ducks"! he joked, knowing that no-one could be as good as the ducks.  
  
"Yeah and I'm really Madonna". I joked back.  
  
Joking was the only thing we could do now, either that or wallow in our own thoughts and drift into depression. I would never be ready to meet the team who were taking me away from my beloved ducks. I hadn't really asked Adam how he felt, all I knew was how I felt, but soon realized as we skated toward the ice rink that he must be feeling just as bad if not worse. He'd been closer to the original ducks for a few more years than myself, they were all he'd got, his father bent on Adam's success wasn't really what you could call a father. There was no denying that he didn't love his son, but the ducks had been his real family and always would be.  
  
We entered the rink nervously, hoping that none of the new team were there yet. The smell of the ice seemed to relax us. Thankfully there was no-one hanging around yet, leaving us the whole rink to ourselves.  
  
Well, what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own anything - Disney and the NHL do!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After waking up next to Julie, I thought my life was perfect, that was until I remembered the ducks weren't apart of my new life though one condolence being that I still had Julie. I had briefly called in at my dorm to change into clean clothes and collect my hockey gear that I would need for practice later on that morning.  
  
On the way to the rink, I could sense Julie's uneasiness. As I took her hand in mine I could feel the clammy, shakiness of her normally tender hands. Her reactions were sharp and abrupt. I wanted so much to reassure her as much as I could but the fact that I too felt incredibly nervous, my stomach churning and my knees giving way at every available opportunity gave me little chance.  
  
Luckily we were the first of the team to arrive. We each tossed our belongings on the bleaches and replaced our street skates with ice skates, slipping our protective gear on. We skated around together a few times before she headed to the goal where she did her normal stretches. When I felt my muscles were ready I grabbed a few pucks from my own bag, not really knowing where the college's pucks where kept and not particularly wanting to go and hunt for them, I threw them down on the ice and began taking shots at Julie.  
  
By now I felt more at ease, no matter what was going on in my world, skating had always soothed me. Taking part in her old routine seemed to relax Julie too, helping her stop more of my shots. The ice was completely empty bar the two of us, making memories come flooding through the gates our loneliness had created. I stopped next to Julie and took a sip of her water. Looking out at the ice I could visualize the rest of the ducks.  
  
Portman and Fulton bashing another player into the boards, Kenny provoking the other players, Charlie practicing his triple deek, Dwaine roping that Iceland guy in the goodwill games, Averman taking many a fall, Goldberg talking trash to the ref's and other players, Luis speed skating chasing the puck then crashing into the goalie, Russ and his knucklepuck, Connie skating rings around Guy and tormenting him, but most of all the memory of us all becoming family and working together.  
  
"Adam, Adam". Julie waved her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh, what"? I answered soon falling with a bump back down to reality.  
  
"You ok"? She asked gently.  
  
"Oh, yeah". I erased as many of the memories as I could, thinking about the ducks was only making the transition away from them even harder.  
  
"You just seemed a little out of it there for a second". She responded.  
  
"I was sort of".  
  
"Why? What were you thinking about"?  
  
"Nothing in particular, just how empty this place seemed". I brushed her answer aside, not wanting to make her anymore depressed about our whole situation than we were already.  
  
"Oh". Was her only answer as she hit the puck out into centre ice.  
  
I didn't know what to say or if anything I did say would be of any use to her. I knew that she was missing Connie more than anything. There were things she just couldn't talk to me about, she probably wanted to talk to her about us, our situation and where she thought we should go from here.  
  
I didn't want us to become just a one night stand, but I didn't want to force any commitment her way. She might not want to get too serious. Thinking this way got my own thoughts ticking. Did she want us to be just a one night stand, did she want us to get serious, were we just having fun until one of us met someone else or was it that we were using each other because we only had each other at the moment.  
  
"Adam, you gonna keep shooting or am I just gonna save thin air". She laughed. The first time I'd seen her crack a smile since we left her room.  
  
"Well, I dunno, maybe you just can't save my shots". I gave her a little hug before skating after the puck and taking more shots at her.  
  
Well, only a few more chapters to go. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Eventually after a few hours of waiting, it was announced their plane was ready for boarding. Charlie and Coach Bombay worked it out that they would arrive just in time to go and find out which dorms they had and be able to dump their belongings before rushing off to practice.  
  
"So we all know that Adam and Jules are already there, are we going to be in the same dorms or separated"? Portman asked as they wandered onto the plane.  
  
"I did try to get you all into the same dorm, but unfortunately the girls are in one dorm and the guy's are in another. Though I have been assured that you are all sharing and the buildings are just next to each other". Gordon answered sensing the relief as he did so.  
  
"Do you know who's sharing with who then"? Charlie asked.  
  
"I do because I told the housing people who was best with who". Gordon held them in suspense.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us"? Guy finally spoke up as he sat next to Connie who was now totally relaxed and wasn't at all bothered by the conversation as she knew she would be sharing with Julie.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I like the idea that I know something you don't". He smiled mischievously.  
  
The ducks had all got seats next to each other, even Gordon had got a seat with them, though at this particular minute he began wishing he hadn't. He seemed to have forgotten how loud they were and how they could easily torment him.  
  
"Coach if you don't tell us, we WILL disown you. We WILL disgrace you when playing". Charlie told him  
  
"Ok, a little hint, it will just be like the old days".  
  
"That doesn't help at all". Fulton said from behind him.  
  
"Yeah it does Fulton, who did you share with in the old days"? Kenny leaned over the aisle to him.  
  
"I've always shared with Portman". Fulton said still a little confused.  
  
"Exactly, we are all going to be sharing with who we were sharing with before. Am I right Coach"? Kenny said.  
  
"Got it in one Ken". Gordon now sat back and relaxed, listening to the ducks talk to the people they were sharing with.  
  
After a few hours of flying, to Gordon's complete and utter relief they got off the plane. He had been sat through one of Fulton's and Portman's regular disagreements, Dwayne telling everyone for about the hundredth time about the time when he roped a calf, Goldberg complaining about the food on board, Connie and Guy having lovers tiffs every 5 minutes and Charlie, Ken, Averman and Luis player poker.  
  
He had forgotten how stressful it was travelling with them. They hadn't changed at all in all the years he had known them. He was sure the only reason the stewardesses weren't coming their was because they were too afraid.  
  
"Right sorry to tell you this, but we'll have to head straight to the rink, we haven't got enough time to get to your dorms now". Gordon filed them into cabs, purposely shoving the noisiest into one cab and taking the quietest himself.  
  
Back at the rink, Adam took another shot at Julie, She caught it in her glove then threw it back to him. Suddenly they heard a whistle and both looked up. There was no-one on the ice, but they could see a faint shadow in the players box. Julie skated toward Adam and they both slowly went towards where the whistle had come from.  
  
"Coach Orion"? Adam and Julie said as they reached the box revealing who had blown the whistle.  
  
"Yes"? He answered keeping his face completely emotionless.  
  
"What are you doing here"? Julie asked feeling rather confused.  
  
"I'm here to Coach you. What did you think I was here for"?  
  
"Well, where's the rest of the team"? Adam asked glancing around the rink not seeing anyone at all.  
  
"They are going to be late. Something about a plane being late". He answered, repeating what Bombay had told him when he had rung late last night.  
  
"How did you get the job here, aren't you supposed to be teaching back in Minnesota"? Julie still confused about the whole situation.  
  
"Well, there was a job opening here and my daughter is under going treatment at the local hospital". He replied. The ducks had met his daughter previously and had been informed about the accident. It wasn't something he was trying to hide but in the beginning the strangers the ducks were to him needn't know.  
  
"Oh". Two replies came.  
  
Well, not long now until I have finished this story :*( PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks - Disney and the NHL do!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was so ecstatic when I found out Coach Orion was going to be our Coach this year. Though I still wondered aimlessly who and what the new team where going to be like. It was nerve racking, there would be her team mates for the next few years. What if she didn't get on with them? She shook her head gently as though she was shaking thoughts from her mind.  
  
"Gaffney, Bank's carry on doing what you were while I try and get hold of the airport to where your team is". Coach Orion ordered.  
  
Immediately we returned to our positions and carried on doing what we had been since we arrived here. I suppose it eased me knowing that we knew Orion and doing the old schedule of practices made me feel better. Orion never changed, thank goodness.  
  
5 minutes later he returned to us and told us to take a seat on the bleaches. Unusual for him but hey, this was college, everything was unusual.  
  
"Right, I've been assured that the rest of the team will be here in about 30 minutes, so instead of tiring yourselves out before they arrive, I'm going to tell you what to expect from college hockey". He said, his voice stern and over powering. "College hockey, is harder, faster and far more demanding than you have ever played before. You have to work as a team to succeed. You cannot succeed without the team. Most of the teams you will play against will seem better, taller and meaner, they probably are, but if you can remember everything both myself and Coach Bombay has taught you then you will be fine". He sounded as though he was softening, no such thing though. "You might feel at times of giving up, but you survived high school hockey, you can survive college hockey. Now just to keep you warm do 20 laps". He stood then almost marched back to his office.  
  
"I think he was trying to scare us there". I said to Adam, tossing him my helmet to put on the bench.  
  
"Who knows with that guy". He replied as we skated next to each other.  
  
"Hey at least we know what he's like". I tried to see the bright side of things.  
  
"Suppose". Adam replied non commited.  
  
"Adam, do you think we need to talk about what happened between us last night"? I asked him. I felt I needed to know where we stood, it was hard enough spending the night with a guy then dating him but it was even harder doing all of that AND being on the same hockey team.  
  
"What do you mean"? He asked seeming to act dumbstruck.  
  
"You know, everything". I answered him. Just then Coach Orion came out of his office and blew his whistle. Damn him!  
  
"We'll talk later". Adam replied as he and I skated obediently toward our Coach.  
  
"Throw these on". He tossed us both a white jersey that was to replace the one's we had put on this morning.  
  
"What's our team called"? I asked, finally remembering we hadn't any idea. I mean we could have been called the worst name thinkable and we wouldn't have had a clue.  
  
"You'll find out when the rest of the team arrive, which shouldn't be too long now". He replied.  
  
Ok, I thought, not everything is going exactly how I wanted. I had so much going through my head, I was sure that if my brain was an engine you could have seen the steam puffing out of my ears. Adam seemed totally relaxed, I wish I was. I'd have given anything to look even half as calm as he did. What was it with him, even when he was totally stressed he had this cool calm aura about him.  
  
"I'm going to the locker rooms to see if there's anyone here yet". Coach Orion disappeared toward the locker rooms.  
  
"D'you think something odd is going off here"? I asked Adam as I watched Coach disappear.  
  
"Why'd you say that"? He answered me, still oblivious to everything.  
  
"Why'd you think? Coach Orion turns up out of the blue and tells us he's our coach, none of the team have turned up yet and Coach is acting rather strange". I stated the facts I had managed to recover.  
  
"Nah, he's probably just anxious about meeting the team and as he said the rest of the team's flight was delayed". He replied his tone showing how he thought I was crazy.  
  
"But explain this, why are they all on the same flight"? I argued.  
  
"Probably because they all went to the same school". He said. I had to agree now, he was PROBABLY right.  
  
Well, the last chapter is coming soon. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Duck's - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
DEDICATED TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!  
  
Elle : Thank you so much for your continual support throughout. You have no idea what it means to me.  
  
Jennifer : What can I say but thanks. Your supportiveness means the world to me.  
  
Webuiltthiscityonrockandroll : I appreciate all of your reviews and 'I'm so glad you enjoyed the story.  
  
Crazy4ny128 : I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Your supportive words really put a smile on my face. THANKS.  
  
Rosielady : Thanks for being so patient in awaiting updates. Your constant reviewing really inspired me to keep updating. Thank you.  
  
Kshyne99 : what can I say once again, you've supported me and encouraged me - you really are a wonder. Thank you for everything!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED : Thank you so, so much for all your fabulous reviews. They really made all the work worthwhile. Thank you for that!!  
  
Chapter 12 - FINAL CHAPTER  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
After picking Russ up we headed at break neck speed towards the college. We had filled Russ in about the situation. He seemed as happy as we did about the whole thing. He wasn't particularly looking forward to being split up from the rest of us.  
  
"Where's Adam and Jules"? He had asked when he jumped in the taxi with me, Luis, Coach Bombay and Ken.  
  
"They're already there, unlike you guy's they got themselves here on time". Coach Bombay answered before I even had chance to open my mouth.  
  
"So do they know we are on our way"? Russ continued, eager for information.  
  
"No, all they know is that the team is on their way". I answered this time beating Coach to it.  
  
"OHH, I feel a surprise coming on". Russ smiled evilly.  
  
We devised a plan of how to surprise them, of course with the help of Coach Bombay. He had told us that he had been in touch with the other Coach and they were already at the rink. Before we knew it we were all running into the locker rooms delving into our bags to find our gear. During this time our other Coach had entered and was talking to Coach Bombay. We couldn't see him but the voice, the voice definitely rang bells. Suddenly I snapped my head up and the other's looked at me as though I was completely out of my mind.  
  
"Conway, you deranged or something". Goldberg said.  
  
"Listen you guys". I almost whispered. They hushed for a few seconds then turned back to me.  
  
"To what"? Connie asked.  
  
"Who's voice can you hear"? I dragged on, hoping they would recognize the voice for themselves.  
  
"Coach Bombay and, and Coach Orion". Kenny shrieked.  
  
"Finally". I said as we all bombarded toward where the voice was coming from.  
  
We all crowded around him. I couldn't help but notice him smile. Something very rare from a man like him. I had only ever seen him smile a few times and that was probably a few times too many.  
  
"Hey Ducks. So you ready for this". He said rather happily.  
  
"YEAH". We all shouted back.  
  
"Well, Gaffney and Banks are on the ice go join them". He led us to the doors.  
  
We were all really quiet. I noticed the two were leant over the penalty box facing away from us, talking. We waited where we were while Coach Orion went onto the ice and blew his whistle. Julie and Adam turned immediately at the sound.  
  
((No longer Charlie's p.o.v))  
  
"Gaffney, Banks meet your team.. The DUCKS". He shouted as we all bounded onto the ice.  
  
I could hear Julie say to Adam it can't be, then as they saw us all they skated wildly up to us. We each embraced with them, knocking Julie to floor more than once.  
  
"Hang on a second, I thought you couldn't get us all into one college"? Julie directed the question to the two Coaches who were stood watching them.  
  
"Well we did, so don't worry about it". Bombay answered.  
  
"Go have some fun". Coach Orion said leaving with Coach Bombay and leaving the ducks reasonably shocked but not having to be told twice. They had a quick game on the ice, not really keeping the score but just having fun. After a while Coach Orion came out holding a sheet of paper. "To save you some time, I've already found out your dorm's so you can just go straight there now". He said handing the piece of paper to Charlie.  
  
After arriving at their dorms and settling in, Adam disappeared without anyone noticing. He began walking quickly towards the next dorm where Julie was staying. He knew she was right, they had to talk. You couldn't just sleep with a friend you'd be friends with for at least 10 years.  
  
When he got outside her room, he knocked on the door tentatively. It suddenly swung open revealing Julie.  
  
"Hey, You busy"? He asked almost shyly knowing Julie would probably have told Connie everything.  
  
"No". She followed him out of the building and walked down the street to the park. "Adam look I'll under". She began but was stopped by his kissing her.  
  
"I don't want to end anything we might have going, just because of the guys". He said rather quickly.  
  
"Are you sure. Because I'll understand if you do". She replied, not looking at him at all incase he decided he didn't want to date her at all.  
  
"Jules, do you think I'd still be sat here if I didn't". He replied bringing his hand up to her face and pushing her hair behind her ear then wiping the small tear that rolled down her cheek away. "What's this, Julie the cat crying". He laughed gently at her.  
  
"Don't make fun of me Adam". She laughed a little at her own stupidity then nudged his knee. As she did so Adam pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"The Ducks aren't the only thing that'll last forever". He whispered softly as he hugged her, then walked her back to the dorm with his arm around her waist.  
  
Well I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. I've loved writing every bit of this story and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it just as much. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty ducks, alright!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I walked back with Adam, feeling as though I was on cloud 9. There was no talking between us, just a comfortable silence, my hand was wrapped in his. I felt so content with how my life was going. Soon enough we were outside my dorm, I turned to face him, and looked into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Are you sure"? I almost whispered, dreading the response, but having to be sure all the same.  
  
"More than anything in the world". He leant forward a little and rested his forehead against mine. "So, do we tell the others"?  
  
"Let's keep us a secret for a while, I don't want to share you with anyone else yet". I giggled slightly.  
  
"Ok, I best be off, I'll call you later". He stepped back and headed back to his dorm.  
  
I watched him walk out of view, before heading inside. I felt like skipping down the corridor, but apart from, getting weird looks, I couldn't because it would arose suspicions. I walked into my room, where Connie was busy unpacking, She was still on the phone with Guy, talking animatedly about much bigger these closets were compared to the ones at Eden. I smiled in acknowledgement that she hadn't even noticed I had left the room AND returned. After another 30 minutes of listening to Connie talk to Guy, she finally put the phone down.  
  
"So, what have you been getting up to, while you've been here"? Connie asked me.  
  
"Not much, I've mainly just been hanging out with Adam". I told her truthfully but knowing I wasn't going to tell her everything.  
  
"Really". She raised her eyebrows a little.  
  
"Really". I answered keeping my composure. "We were just wallowing in self- pity about being separated from you guys".  
  
"Arr, you poor thing. I bet you were bored stiff weren't you"? Why was it that everyone thought Adam was a stick in the mud.  
  
"No, not really, we had a lot of fun, I've seen a different side to him these past few days, we've gotten really close".  
  
Connie didn't know what to say from this, I think she was racking her brain, trying to decide whether there was anything going on between us or not, finally deciding that there wasn't, we both decided to get ready for bed and cuddle up on one bed and watch a film.  
  
I couldn't tell you how happy I was to have my best friend back, and although I was dieing to tell her everything that was going on between me and Adam, I knew the time would come eventually, but for now I had an extra special secret.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
When I left Julie at her dorm, I was the happiest man alive. I had just told her, that I wanted there to be an US and she agreed. Although we both decided that keeping us a secret would be best, I was dieing to walk into my dorm and brag to the guys that I was dating the best girl in the world. I was so happy, my life seemed to be falling into place all at once. I entered my room and Guy was still rambling on, down the phone to Connie, I paid no attention to what they were saying but I vaguely heard the words 'closet, beds and bathrooms' mentioned. Charlie had disappeared, probably into another room to get away from Guy and Connie's monotonous conversation. I could hear loud music coming from Portman and Fulton's room and came to the decision that he probably wouldn't be in there, I headed into Goldberg's room and found them lounging around eating Goldberg's emergency food bag, they were laughing and joking at something.  
  
"Ay, Banksie". Charlie shrieked almost girl like, making everyone crack up even more.  
  
"Hey Conway". I copied his tone. "Think you've had enough popping candy". I snatched the bag from his hand and ate some myself.  
  
"So, exactly what is there around here to do, fun wise"? Averman asked.  
  
"Dunno, I haven't really explored that much". I responded, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Then what you been doing while you been here"? Ken asked.  
  
"Not much, just hung with Julie really, we went skating yesterday and skated to Dodgers stadium, but that's about it".  
  
"You do lead a boring life don't ya". Luis laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny Mendoza". I pretended to laugh.  
  
"Bet you were missin' us weren't ya". Goldberg suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I was". I admitted.  
  
"Hey, we're all gonna have to go to Dodgers' stadium one day, I bet it'd be fun". Charlie suggested and I knew we would follow his idea through.  
  
It felt great to have my friends back, no matter how annoying they were at times, but I couldn't wait until I could get some time with Julie alone.  
  
Right, I've decided to add a few chapters to this, probably until they tell the ducks about them, then I think I'll do a sequel based just before they finish up College. Let me know what you think to that idea. Thanks for all your reviews, I can't actually believe how popular this story is, so CHEERS EVERYONE!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Don't own anything, made nothing and am poor so can't really sue!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
The following morning, Charlie wanted to go exploring the campus and to check out some college girls, Guy was going to go as well, but when Charlie first mentioned the girls, he backed out knowing Connie would find out about it and then kill him, much to his annoyance, mumbling something about this was the bad side to having a girlfriend. Charlie took off with Fulton, Portman and a very eager Luis in tow, Guy then was 'summoned' by Connie and were going to explore LA. I saw this as my opportunity to call Julie. I was just about to dial, when I decided to go over. I almost sprinted the whole way and before I knew it, I was knocking on her door. The door swung open, revealing her dressed in pjs and dressing gown. Without saying anything I leapt forward for a kiss. I stepped in kicking the door shut, whilst still in a heated kiss with Julie. When our lips parted, I rested my forehead against her.  
  
"And good morning to you too". She smiled as a small laugh exited her lips.  
  
"Sorry, I just could'nt wait to see you again". I whispered.  
  
"Glad to know I'm that appealing". She teased me with small kisses.  
  
"So, what are you up to, today"? I asked parting from her and sitting on her bed.  
  
"I dunno, Connie wanted me to go checking out LA guys, but I turned her down, so she's gone off with Guy, leaving poor old me all alone". She told me whilst getting some clothes from her closet.  
  
"That's funny, Charlie was going to check out girls, Guy WAS going to go, until he found out about the checking out girls part and the part where Cons would kill him if she found out". I replied.  
  
"So why aren't you with Charlie then". She knelt on the bed behind me and encircled her arms around my my shoulders.  
  
"Cos I don't need to check out anymore girls, I've got mine". I lifted my arms and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her torso into my lap and leaning forward to kiss her. "So where'd you fancy going"? I asked her, knowing that if we wanted to spend some time together, we'd have to leave the dorms.  
  
"Nowhere". She sat up a little and kissed me gently.  
  
"We have to if we don't want to get caught". I replied.  
  
"No, because a certain room mate never took her key". She got up and headed to the door, picking up 2 keys, before putting one down and locking the door with the other.  
  
"So we'll have no disturbences". I stood and stepped toward her.  
  
"Nope". She replied, before we entered a heated kiss.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was walking around LA with Guy, though I had a thought in my head that persisted in staying there. Eventually I was paying that little attention to what Guy was saying, that he actually noticed and looked at me annoyed.  
  
"Sorry". I declared.  
  
"What's up, youv'e been spacing out nearly all morning"? He asked with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing's up, well nothing to worry about". I kissed him gently.  
  
"So WHY have you been spacing out then"? He asked, after we parted.  
  
"I think Juli'es got a secret boyfriend". I admitted.  
  
"What, our Jules, secret, boyfriend"? He laughed saying the words as if they would never fit in a sentence together.  
  
"Why does that sound so funny"? I asked a little annoyed.  
  
"It's just that Julie can hardly keep secrets as it is, and you sounded like a dectective". His laughter subsided. "What exactly makes you think she has got a 'secret boyfriend'"?  
  
"Well, she seemed really quiet last night, and this morning when I asked her if she wanted to come check out guys with me, she declined". I said without thinking.  
  
"Excuse me, you asked her to check out guys with you"? He exclaimed.  
  
"Only so I could help her find a great guy like you". I buttered him up.  
  
"We'll I'll let you know, that Charlie asked me to go check out girls with him, but I declined". He told me.  
  
"There is'nt anything with window shopping, anyway back to Julie, she declined, and that isn't like her".  
  
"What you've asked her before"? He asked offended.  
  
"NO, no Guy, but when I've been shopping or wherever with her, she's always checking guys out".  
  
"Come to think of it, Adam declined Charlie this morning. HU, you don't think".  
  
"Already 10 miles down that road". I replied.  
  
"But why? They are like, well friends". He stuttered trying to find the right words.  
  
"We were friends first, but it think about it, they've been spending a lot of time together recently, why would'nt they"?  
  
Well, I'm leaving it right here!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks, so therefore I have earnt squat from this story!!!!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I laid in Adam's arms, my head resting on his chest and my arm sprawled over his waist. I let out a contented sigh and looked up at his face, which was a tad difficult since his chin was just about resting on the top of my head. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead affectionately, it was amazing how much I loved him, from only being together at total of 2 and a half days.  
  
"I love you". I whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too". He replied a huge smile spreading across his face.  
  
"So how long do you think we've got until Connie comes back"? I asked.  
  
"I'd say about another half an hour". He answered dejectedly.  
  
"Maybe we should tell them, I mean, how long do you actually think we can sneak around without at least 1 of them getting slightly suspicious. I mean think about it, there are 11 of them, sure some more than others might not think twice about it, but Connie or Charlie for instance are gonna pick up on something sooner or later". I sat up a little to look at him.  
  
"I think so too".  
  
"So, when shall we"? I began but he silenced me with a kiss.  
  
"Later". He whispered between kisses.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Look, we can't say anything Guy, we have to let them tell us". I told my boyfriend.  
  
"I agree, I mean we could be SO wrong". He told me.  
  
"NO Guy, we aren't wrong". I told him. "We just have to play a little detective game, that's all".  
  
"Connie, that is so 9 year old". He scrunched his nose up in distaste.  
  
"Well, I think it's kinda sexy, I mean think James Bond". I buttered him up.  
  
"Scooby Doo". He hissed.  
  
"If you must go there, then yeah, Scooby Doo". I replied, thinking how immature my boyfriend was being, but I suppose I wasn't far off being immature, wanting to spy on my best friend, instead of asking her. "Come on, lets go". I grabbed his arm and dragged him back toward campus.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I pulled my shirt on, vaguely watching Julie as she pulled her own shirt on. We were both a little nervous, as we had decided that we needed to tell the ducks about us. Julie sat back down on the bed, about to pull on her shoes. I jumped on the bed and pulled her backwards into me.  
  
"It'll be ok". I whispered. "I know they'll be happy for us". I told her.  
  
"How do you know". She sat up and turned to face me. "They might hate the idea of having another 'Connie and Guy' around".  
  
"Ok, firstly, I've known most of these guys since I was 10 years old, secondly we aren't another 'Connie and Guy' and thirdly they are our best friends, as long as we're happy, they WILL be happy for us". I reassured her.  
  
"You're right, come on, let's do this before I lose my nerve". She stood and headed to the door.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
We didn't make it through the main dorms before we bumped into Connie and Guy. My heart was racing, trying to think up an excuse for Adam to be with me. Luckily Adam was thinking quicker than me.  
  
"Oh guy's your just in time, we were just gonna go find the others, see if you all wanted to have a guided tour round town". Adam improvised.  
  
Guy opened his mouth to say something and I'm sure I saw Connie reach behind his to pinch him, maybe I was just seeing things, well I hoped I was seeing things.  
  
"Sure, we could use a tour guide, we just got lost trying to find our way around town". Connie replied.  
  
We all headed over to the guys dorms and went inside, Guy and Connie were acting a little funny, quiet even, which got me rather suspicious. Eventually after struggling to round the ducks, wait mainly Charlie, Portman, Fulton and definitely Luis, we went into the empty common room. There was a little noise, and eventually Adam hushed them standing in front of them. I was hoping he'd get straight to the point and just say it.  
  
"Erm, before you guys came, both me and Julie thought we'd be alone here and you'd all gone off to separate colleges, well we kinda started going out before you came here". He said, not as quickly as I hoped, but still quite quick.  
  
"So you're dating"? Guy asked.  
  
"Yeah". I decided to stand next to Adam.  
  
"We are so good"! Connie and Guy high fived laughing.  
  
"You knew about them"? Charlie turned and asked them.  
  
"We kinda got suspicions this morning when Sherlock Holmes here thought it was weird that Jules didn't want to go checking guys out with her". Guy answered Charlie with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Me and Adam stood there, trying to determine whether they were happy, angry or sad about this, I felt like screaming out of anxiety, luckily Connie spoke before I got to the screaming stage.  
  
"I think it's brilliant". She rushed over and hugged us both at the same time. "Now you can double date with me and Guy".  
  
"Run like the wind, Julie". Charlie joked, also getting up and hugging us.  
  
"What is with the hugging, it isn't like their pregnant or getting married". Portman declared coming and hugging us as well. "You aren't are you"? He looked at us mischievously.  
  
"NO". We both said at once.  
  
Well, this is definitely the end of this story. I'm starting work on the sequel to this soon, so watch out for it. Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive throughout the making of this story. Cheers mi dears!!!!!! 


End file.
